Problem: $6fg + 2fh + 10f - 4 = 4g - 6$ Solve for $f$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $6fg + 2fh + 10f - {4} = 4g - {6}$ $6fg + 2fh + 10f = 4g - {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $f$ in them. $6{f}g + 2{f}h + 10{f} = 4g - 2$ Factor out the $f$ ${f} \cdot \left( 6g + 2h + 10 \right) = 4g - 2$ Isolate the $f$ $f \cdot \left( {6g + 2h + 10} \right) = 4g - 2$ $f = \dfrac{ 4g - 2 }{ {6g + 2h + 10} }$